For your eyes only
by DeansDirtySecret
Summary: Cece leads a secret life. Every Wednesday you can find her in "The Club" an elite establishment where people find the room and the means to live out various bedroom fantasies. After a traumatic event in her past Cece feels unable to submit to just anyone. The owner of the club presents her with one of his friends. Can he break through Cece's protective Shield and make her whole?
1. Chapter 1

**For your eyes only**

Disclaimer: I own none of the mentioned WWE characters, I am not affaliated with Dean Ambrose/Jon Good, any other WWE Superstar or WWE itself.

My works are a piece of fiction, written to entertain readers. No profit is earned with this work.

Introduction: Cece leads a secret life. Every Wednesday you can find her in "The Club" an elite establishment where people find the room and the means to live out various bedroom fantasies. After a traumatic event in her past Cece feels unable to submit to just anyone. Rob, the owner of the club presents her with one of his friends. Can he break through Cece's protective Shield and make her whole again?

Rated M for Mature content, you have been warned! Only M/F one on one at this point.


	2. Chapter 2

**For your eyes only**

_For your eyes only, can see me through the night_  
_For your eyes only, I never need to hide_  
_You can see so much in me_  
_so much in me that's new_  
_I never felt, until I looked at you_

_For your eyes only, only for you_  
_You see what no one else can see_  
_Now I'm breaking free_  
_For your eyes only, only for you_  
_The love I know you need in me_  
_The fantasy you freed in me_  
_Only for you, only for you_

_For your eyes only, the nights are never cold_  
_You really know me, that's all I need to know_  
_Maybe I'm an open book_  
_Because I know you're mine_  
_But you won't need to read between the lines_

_For your eyes only, only for you_  
_You see what no one else can see_  
_Now I'm breaking free_  
_For your eyes only, only for you_  
_The passions that collide in me_  
_The wild abandoned side of me_  
_Only for you, for your eyes only_

_(lyrics by Sheena Easton, all rights reserved)_

**Chapter 1**

He sat in a comfy office with no windows. The colors were dark red, creamy and mahagony.

It fitted the owner of the office. Not on the first glance but when you knew Rob, you would understand why his office was not some dark cold place, but rather a comfortable room with warm colors.

"What are you looking for?" Rob asked him and he shrugged.

"A sub obviously. Something easy to handle. I only have Wednesday nights off and I want to get here and live out my cravings that build up during the week."

Rob studied him. He was known for giving every member of his private club exactly what they needed. Every Dom got the sub he or she needed and every sub got that one Dom that would make him or her whole.

"How about a bit of a challenge? I have a woman here, she transferred from Chicago only a couple of month ago. She doesn't submit to just everyone. But she seeks to be submissive, just with the right guy. So it will take a bit of work to make her truly submit to you. But I guess you would be a good match. You like a challenge, don't you?"

He thought about that. He had planned to keep it simple. Get a trained sub, live out his fantasies and be done with it. He really had no patience to train someone. But he couldn't back out of a challenge and Rob knew that.

"Fuck you. Send her to the blue room. If she doesn't work out you will look for someone else."

"I will, but I guess you will be quite happy with my pick. I'll send her to you. Get ready."

Rob extended his hand to his wife and Sub Jennifer. She looked at him lovingly. She may be the submissive down here at the private club, but at the top, in the real world she owned Rob.

Together they went to pick up their newest member.

Her name down here is Cece and she is sitting at the bar talking to his bartender Jonah.

"Cece, I have a date for you. The blue room, now." Cece looks at Rob and turns around again. But he catches her by the arm and pulls her off the chair.

"You will respect me Cece. Now be a good little Sub and go to the blue room. I promise you, you will not regret it."

Her eyes spit fire but she doesn't mouth off to him. He is one of the few men she submits to. They have known each other for two years, back from Chicago, before he met his wife. They shared some hot nights and she respected him.

"Yes...master." With that she leaves the bar and walks to the blue room. The rooms are color coded. There is nothing special about the blue room. You have your usual stuff there. It is good for a first meeting when the partners don't know what the other one will like.

Cece enters the room and locks the door behind herself. It's no airtight lock, just a little snap so no one enters unwanted.

He stands with his back to her, wearing a hooded zipper jacket, black, and worn out blue jeans. He is taller than her by 3 or 4 inches and seemingly well build.

"Rob sends me here. I am Cece." she speaks up and hears his voice for the first time.

"Shut up." he growls and turns around scaring her for a moment.

He wears a mask that covers his mouth and nose. Simple and black and the hood covers almost all of his forehead. She could make out a couple of brownish-red hair strands under the hood. And his eyes. Piercing blue and really intense.

He walks up to her and he is really intimidating with his mask and hood and he only stops when Cece's back hits the door.

"You only talk when I tell you, too." he growls again and it is fascinating that she hears his deep, raspy voice but doesn't see his lips moving.

"I don't work that way. You have to earn my submission."

He is speechless for a moment. There is this beautiful woman. Blonde, long hair, blue eyes, slim but with curves at all the right places, in a tight skirt and only a bra and she is not at all submissive. No, she tells him HE has to earn it. Damn Rob, this is too much work.

"I don't give in to just any man. I guess I am more of a switch I guess."

"You have trouble to trust your Dom." he points out and she shrugs. "I guess you can say that. Had some bad experiences."

"Yet you looked the door without knowing me, giving me your trust."

"Yes, because I trust Rob. He knows what I need and he wouldn't put me with a lunatic."

The man laughs softly but recovers quickly.

"Trust me tonight. Let's find out if this could work. Give in to me and if it works I will teach you how to trust me and experience something really good."

Cece contemplates this option.

"You will have to chain me, make me submit, because I can't. Not with someone new. Not right away."

The man grabs her hands, firmly but not hurting her.

"Come here and let me teach you a lesson sub."

He drags her to the chains on the wall and fixates one of her hands. Before he fixates the other he looks at her.

"What is your safe word?" She smiles. "Rabbit." He chuckles again. "That will work. You okay with me chaining you to this wall?" He has to ask her permission this first time.

"Yes, chain me to the wall and make me come. No intercourse though."

"Okay. Shut up now or I will leave you unsatisfied tonight."

"I don't think..." He puts his hand over her mouth. "Shhhh." he warns and he feels her tongue tasting the inside of his hand.

It turns him on, but she disobeys him which is a no go.

"You will only come when I give you permission to come. You will keep your mouth shut now and make no sound. You talk and I stop. These are the rules. Understood?"

Cece's eyes blazed with defiance but what the hell. She came here for release, so let him work on her. So instead of saying something she just nodded. Which granted her a tender stroke over her head.

"That's a good girl." he appraised her and snapped open the front clasp of her bra, exposing a nice set of firm breast, a little more than a handful, just perfect.

He ran a finger first over the left breast, then over the right one. Her nipples were already erected and he twisted them between his thumb and index finger. Cece had to press her lips together, because it felt good, his rough fingers on her tender flesh. He looked her in the eyes, seeing the desire there, the need to moan and he smiled to himself, because she tried really hard to follow his rules.

"You like this. Hold on."

He left her chained to the wall and went to a little box, taking out something. Nipple clamps.

Cece's gaze fixated on the toy and she liked his thought.

Her Dom noticed it and applied the nipple clamps gently.

"You may moan, quietly." he whispered in her ear because he wanted to hear her. Hear her enjoy this as much as he did. Because he did. He was hard already and the games had only just begun.

"I will take your skirt off now. Is that okay?" She nodded eagerly and for a moment he wanted to punish her for this eagerness but he was getting impatient himself. He wanted to look at her fully naked.

So he lowered her skirt over her firm ass, down her sculpted legs and let her step out of it. He threw the piece of fabric carelessly away and allowed himself to appreciate her nakedness for the first time.

She was gorgeous, she had a Brazilian waxing, she was smooth which he liked. He wanted to touch her immediately but he took his sweet time trailing his index finger up her smooth leg, over her ass and finally to the front. Her skin was soft under his callused hands. Before shoving it between her legs he looked at her.

"You said no intercourse. What about me entering my fingers into you? Or other things?"

She remained quiet, just looked at him. "Permisson to speak sub." he told her and she sighed.

"You ruin the mood. No entering in any form. With nothing. I...can't." Her haunted eyes spoke volumes and he nodded.

"I can work with that. Shut up again."

He ran his thumb over her tender flesh, and with each circle he pushed it a little deeper between her folds. She was getting aroused again, and the skin between her folds was already humid.

When his thumb found her clit, and he circled it lazily she moaned and he let her, she had permisson after all and it made him even harder. He had to adjust himself in his jeans which she noticed. Her gaze was fixated on the bulge in his jeans.

On one hand she wanted to take a look at him, see more than just a piece of his forehead and his eyes, on the other hand she was scared.

Her Dom saw her look and rubbed his jeans clad crotch over her leg, moaning himself now.

He closed his eyes and rubbed his shaft up and down her leg while he continued to circle her clit. More than once he had to stop himself from entering a finger into her vagina. He wanted it so much because Cece was wet, so wet. But he couldn't betray her trust the first night. After all, this was a relationship build on trust, it was essential.

Before he came in his jeans he stopped and breathed heavily.

"I will turn you around now. You like a little slapping?"

She nodded and he loosened one cuff to turn her around, exposing her firm ass to him.

He slapped her gently once and she yelped.

In an instant he pressed his body into hers from behind. "What did I say sub? No sound expect of moaning." He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back a little. "You want to come, don't you?"

Instead of answering she rubbed her ass over his bulge and he growled.

"You are the worst sub ever. I will have so much fun teaching you to behave."

He released her hair and went back to the box, taking out a leather cane.

When he slapped her ass with it this time, Cece remained quiet.

Each butt cheek received three little slaps until he forced it between her legs, rubbing the broader leather end over her clit.

"Do you want to come princess?" he asked when he noticed her legs buckle. He couldn't see her eyes so he didn't know how far she was.

Cece nodded and he stepped up to her, shoving his hand between her legs, letting go of the cane.

With two finger he grabbed her clit and massaged he roughly until her felt her come. It was almost too much for him but he restrained himself and enjoyed her climax.

Cece was glad for the support from the chains, because her legs were weak. The orgasm had been such a huge relief she almost wanted to weep with joy.

Her Dom untied her and turned her around. Before she could protest her lifted her up in his arms with ease. He was really strong, hidden underneath all those clothes.

She was thrown on the bed and her master looked down at her. She had had her release, he was still hard as a rock.

"Permission to speak. Do you have a problem with touching me or sucking me off?"

Cece thought about it. Honesty was the most important thing in this relationship.

"I am not good when someone grabs my hair, or pumps into my mouth at first. I...if you would be passive..."

His eyes sparkled. "A challenge? A sub challenges me to remain passive? I like that. Let's do this. I promise I won't move."

He sat down in the leather recliner and opened his zipper. The rest was up to her.

He wiggled his index finger at her, indicating her to come over.

Cece walked lazily up to him, shoving her hands through her long hair which he seemed to appreciate.

She kneeled down in front of him and freed his dick. He was well build. Easily 7 or 8 inches and he was rock hard. She trailed her nails up and down his shaft for a little while, enjoying the smooth flesh. Before she lowered her lips to him she looked into his eyes again, trying to find out if he would be good to his promise.

"I will behave sub. Suck it."

And she did. Her lip opened to guide his big cock into her mouth and he tasted wonderful. She worked him good for a while, but after a couple of minutes his balls tightened and he came. She swallowed every drop and backed away slowly, smiling like a cat who had caught a mouse.

Cece had the urge to kiss him, but she couldn't even make out half of his face underneath the mask. So she raised her hand to her lips and cleaned her mouth.

"Thank you." she told him and he nodded. He pulled his zipper up again and sighed.

"You are no sub darling." he drawled after a while. She was still kneeling beside him, stroking his jeans clad leg, watching his eyes the whole time.

And she was still butt naked.

"You are no real Dom." she pointed out and his pupils widened.

How the hell did she figure that out? The suck off. Great.

She smiled sweetly when he groaned.

"We are perfect for each other. Both deep down switches."

She was right. He didn't bottom for many women, it was on occasional need which struck him every couple of month. Maybe he really had found his match here. Damn Rob.

"Seems that we are. But you have to tell me your deal Cece. I need to know to treat you right. And because I want to earn your trust so I can fuck you for real sometime soon."

"May I get dressed while I tell you the story?"

He nodded and relaxed back in the chair enjoying her fluid movements.

"Three years ago I was in an abusive relationship. My boyfriend was an angry drunk and he slapped me around when he felt the need to do it. One night he and his buddies were high...they...raped me. 4 Men. A couple of hours. I left him after that. We...we used to go to the SM club back in Chicago, I was his sub there and in real life. Until I learned better. When he tried to come to the club after the rape had happened Rob almost killed him. And he build me up again. We had a little fling, he is one of only two men I submitted to after the incident. I can't have anything shoved into me because it brings back memories of their dicks and the beer bottles and the other stuff they pushed into me.

Rob freed me again and another Dom back there. But the memories were too painful in Chicago. That's why I came here, followed Rob here. He is in a relationship now, so he is off limits. I occasional hook up with Jonah from the bar. But he is like a friend with benefits. He is nice, he is safe."

She looked at him. He wasn't safe, she knew that. Not safe at all. But he respected her tonight. Never overstepped the boundaries she set.

"I would like to explore this between us. But I will not be easy to deal with. But I want to submit again."

He nodded. Inside he was furious. He wanted to kill the bastards who did this to her. You never ever used a sub like that. It was such a fine line between willingly submitting and enjoying it and being mistreated used and yes, raped in the end.

"Wednesdays. 9 pm. This room." he told her.

Cece smiled. "I will be there."

"Good, there may be nights when I can't make it. I will let Rob know then, so you don't have to wait on me."

"Fair enough. So, I guess I'll see you next week?"

Again the little nod.

Cece turned to leave but before she opened the door she turned around.

"What do I call you?"

A moment of silence passed between them.

"Mox." he finally said.

"Thank you Mox. See you next week." Cece smiled at him and left the Blue Room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It is Wednesday! You know what that means? Mox comes out to play!**

**Thank you for all the follows/faves and the review! You have been good, little subs! I am proud of you! ;)**

**Chapter 2**

Next Wednesday night Cece was right on time. She changed upstairs in one of the changing rooms. She had picked a short black skirt, a black thong and a deep red corsage for tonight.

Once she had changed she walked downstairs into the club and made her way through the room, nodding at Rob and waving at Jonah. She walked straight up to the blue room and was surprised to find Mox already there.

The clock read 9 pm sharp.

"Close the door." He ordered and she obeyed but remained at the door. He had to cross the whole room to get to her and she noticed a small limp on him tonight.

Again he wore blue jeans, a white wife beater with a dark blue vest over it, the hood of the vest over his head, and his face half covered by the mask.

His arms were tan and sculpted, he had really impressive muscles, it was like watching arm porn. And those muscles flexed when he grabbed her by the hair.

"Good evening Cece. I hope you are ready for me. Your safe word will be rabbit. Use it whenever you can't stand it anymore. But I want you to trust me. In fact, I want our evening to end…" He trailed the index finger of his right hand over her cheek. "…with this finger inside your pussy. And I want you to come on it. Are you willing to try?"

Cece's eyes wandered from his blue ones to his index finger and back again. It didn't do any good to pull off the inevitable any longer. Either she trusted him or she didn't.

"I am willing to try master." She addressed him correctly and he nodded and relaxed the grip of her hair.

"I am proud of you Cece. Well, let's start. I don't want you to speak apart from your safe word. If you speak you will get punished. You may moan, I like that. Tonight I want to find out what makes you wet. You may guide me with your eyes a little bit. We do this on the bed tonight, I have a bit of a problem with my knee."

She looked down at his leg, it was the right one obviously. Her eyes came up asking him a silent question.

"None of your business how it happened sub. On the bed. Now." He commanded and she lay down on it, her arms outstretched above her head, her legs moving slowly over the silk covers.

Mox brought over a small duffle bag, set it down on the bed and climbed on it. He trailed his right hand up her left leg, lingered over her knee a moment until he moved higher over her calf, over her pubic bone and her stomach to her left breast.

Cece watched him eagerly. Not yet moaning but her pupils were dilated a little.

He moved his hand higher and lingered over her throat and she stilled in her movements. Okay, he had thought this would happen. If she was raped those fuckers had probably chocked her as well.

"It's okay. I just test the waters Cece. I will not do bodily harm to you. Nothing that scares you. Ever. I will inflict mild pain to you, as you know, but you like that. And at one point we can go back and work on the things that scare you. Right now I just want to find out what you like."

He moved his hand back to her breast and squeezed her left nipple through the fabric. She moaned.

"That's my good little sub." He praised her and patted her head with his other hand.

Mox started to open her corsage, button by button until her beautiful upper body lay exposed before him. Her nipples were rock hard and he used both hands to pinch them first, and then gently tucking at them. Cece approved when her moans were any indication.

Next he fished two nipple clamps out of his bag.

"Yes, you remember those. I will apply them. They help build your climax because they will constantly stimulate you."

He applied them carefully and the soft pressure made her drop her legs open.

"Easy. We are not there yet."

Mox got up and limped over to the little fridge and got out a plate with ice cubes.

He took one cube and gently pushed it in front of Cece's lips. When she wanted to lick it he pulled it away. "No. You lick when I tell you to lick whatever I put in front of you. You swallow whatever is in your mouth when I tell you to swallow it. Understood sub?"

Cece nodded and watched the water drops from the ice cube trail down Mox arm.

"Rise and lick them off. From the elbow up to my hand."

Cece raised her upper body. She moaned when the clamps pulled down her nipples a little from the weight.

She grabbed Mox arm, asked permission silently and he nodded, still holding the melting cube in his hand, and she began to trail he tongue from his elbow up to his hand.

She circled his wrist with her tongue and leaned down again to catch the next drop. This was repeated three or four times until Mox stopped her.

"Open your mouth." He told her and he put the ice cube, which had melted considerately by now together with his thump and index finger into her mouth.

"Suck."

Cece sucked eagerly, swirling her tongue over his fingers and he closed his eyes, willing his hardening cook to relax. She was good with her tongue. He would ask her for another blow job before this night was over.

She sucked his fingers till the ice was only water and since he hadn't allowed her to swallow it ran out of her mouth by now.

"Swallow."

She did and brushed her hand over her lips a little, touching his hand in the process.

Mox growled and she let it drop and his eyes softened again.

Gently tucking on her clamps he pulled his fingers out of her mouth and leaned back.

"You tongue is gold Cece." He praised her again.

"Lean back down." She did and the next two ice cubes were gently stroked over every inch of exposed skin he could find.

"I want to take your skirt and your panties off." He told her before he did it, giving her the chance to stop him but she raised her hips eagerly for him to take them down.

He chuckled. "For tonight I let that slide. I want to see you eager…but you have to be eager to please as well."

Pulling both cloth items off her at once she lay almost naked in front of him. Just her opened corsage was on her.

"What about wax?" he asked her and she shook her head. "Speak."

"Wax itself is fine. But the flame. Don't burn me."

He nodded. Those bastards. He snarled under his mask. What else did they do to her?

"I will not burn you Cece." He told her and reached for a candle at the bedside.

Her pussy lay bare before him. He could imagine what they had done. Probably burned her hair away down there.

In one hand he held the candle, in the other he took an ice cube.

"Trust me." He urged and tipped the candle so two drops of wax clashed down on her smooth skin. She hissed and the next instant the ice cube covered her skin and again she made a hissing sound.

This as well he let slide.

"Again?" Her eyes told him yes. She had noticed her slip up as well and bit her lips as the next drops hit her skin and the ice was pulled over it the next instant.

The next sound she made was a moan.

"Good Cece. Enjoy this. A little pain can bring so much pleasure."

Mox held his fist over her pussy lips and drops of water dropped out and ran between her pussy lips.

"I want to follow their trail with my finger sub." He put the candle away and showed her his right index finger.

"I just touch you. I will not put it inside…yet. Relax. Open your legs wider. Open them Cece."

He didn't touch her. He let her work it out on her own. He saw the change in her breathing, she inhaled deeply, relaxed again and pulled her legs apart really wide.

"Eager little beaver." He praised her and showed her again just the one finger that he stroked down her folds. She hissed when he passed her clit.

"Hiss one more time at me tonight and you will leave unsatisfied." He warned and she dropped her eyes.

Again he stroked her folds and this time he lingered over her clit, circling it and this time she moaned.

"There you go. How are the clamps feeling?" he tried them but they didn't really cut her circulation and she was still moaning in pleasure under the touch so they were not painful.

"You are wet my little sub. I want to try this now. Just one finger. I will lube it. See?"

He pulled out some lube and lubricated his index finger.

"It's really smooth now. I will stroke your clit with my other hand and let my finger rest on your entrance. Push down a little when you are ready, I will do the rest. Baby, relax. I will not hurt you. You are perfectly safe. You can stop me at any time. You know you have that power as a sub. Say the word and I will stop what I am doing. Even if I am just about to come inside of you I would stop. You are in control."

Cece relaxed a little more and nodded.

He put his index finger right at her opening. It lay there. With his other hand he grabbed her little rose bud clit and squeezed it, then he rubbed it with his thump until he felt her relax even more.

When he felt her slide down a little, his finger in her opening now he pushed inside gently and slowly until the first third of his finger was inside. He stopped there for a second, then he started to circle it a little.

"That's good. You may move your hips, ride my finger. Move them Cece. Take in more. Take me all the way in to your sweet spot."

Cece started to move her hips around and Mox gently pushed further. Sometimes a good Dom had to push just a little bit over the comfort point. When he felt his finger connecting with her g spot he rubbed it and Cece moaned. Until now no moving in and out was involved. He just stroked her inside her pussy and she moved her hips.

At one point Cece grabbed his wrist and started to move it away from her, pulling his finger out but she pushed it right back in. He got the message and pumped into her with slow, thorough strokes, always rubbing over her sweet g spot.

His other hand rubbed her clit still and he could see her pupils dilate and he knew she was close. He intensified his movements and the next moment her felt her pussy walls clamp down on his finger.

"That's it. Good. Ride it out Cece. Ride it out."

His finger remained in her as she stopped moving and she opened her eyes that she closed at one point during her orgasm.

"Yes baby. It is still inside. It feels so good in there. So beautiful wet and warm. And tight." She wiggled her hips a little and yes, he was still inside of her.

"Add another finger." She said and his blue eyes blazed.

"Shut up sub." He told her and pulled his finger out and rubbed his hand on her folds and when he pushed back in it were three fingers because she had spoken without being told and it had been a command.

His fingers slid in easy enough and she gasped.

"Yes sub, that is the punishment for misbehaving. You can take it Cece. They are in. They make you feel so good, don't they? Do you want me to pump them in and out?"

She nodded but bit her lips. The orgasm had made her even tighter and she could definitely feel his three fingers stretching her. But the index finger rubbed her sweet spot already and she said: "Pump them in, fast and deep."

He shook his head. "No baby. Nice and slow. You will not punish yourself. And it will not be over fast."

And he did it nice and slow. With his free hand he pinched her clit and he pumped into her at a nice steady rhythm. It took a good 5 minutes till she climaxed again.

He pulled his fingers out and liked them. "So sweet Cece." Next he put his fingers in front of her mouth. "Suck them clean. Taste how beautiful you are. So sweet."

And she licked his fingers clean, sucking them gently which made him moan again.

"Permission to speak?" she asked and he nodded.

"I want to suck you again Mox. And I want to see you naked. Please."

He was looking forward to that blowjob all night, but getting naked? Nope. Not happening.

Carefully he stroked her blonde hair. "You will get me naked when you let me fuck you. I promise you that. So tonight you will just suck me again. Hush now. Go to work."

He lay down on the bed wishing he could do this differently. It would be so nice having her sitting on the bed, him standing in front of her, pumping into her nice mouth. But his knee was killing him by now so he let her do the work.

Cece crawled over to him and straddled his legs. At one point she had lost the corsage as well and she was now butt naked.

Mox hissed when she sat down on his knee. Cece's blue eyes widened. "You are seriously hurt Mox." She got up and sat down beside him instead.

"I am fine. Go to work. Suck me and pump me really hard Cece."

Still troubled by his obvious pain she opened his jeans and freed his cock. He was already hard and she just pumped her hand up and down his shaft a couple of times before she put her wet lips over the tip. She continued this hard work on his dick and when she felt him nearing his climax she licked the underside of his dick which made him explode with a growl.

Eagerly she swallowed every drop of his cum and then she pushed her hands over her mouth.

"So good." She cooed and lay down beside him, running her hand over his chest. Underneath his white t-shirt she felt firm muscles.

"Thank you for tonight Mox. Thank you for pushing me when I needed pushing. It has been a while since I had three fingers in me. And a candle so close to me."

Mox nodded. "Like I told you. We will work on your fears. I want you to trust me completely with all of them. I will not betray your trust Cece. I can be harsh, I like it rough, and I like to dish out pain, but only when it is followed by pleasure. I can do this vanilla BDSM for a while, it is a nice change, I never thought I would be into this. But know one thing…" He grabbed her chin and turned her face towards him.

"I want you to be mine down here. My sub. The one who asks how high when I say jump. I want to tie you up, blindfold you and put ear plugs on you and I want you to trust me. I want you to reach a point where you don't come unless I tell you to. And I want to spend a whole night buried inside of you, not slipping out but waiting for you to use your muscles to make me hard again and again."

"That seems like a lot of work." Cece said thoughtfully.

"I have time Cece. When you are in on this not a minute is wasted helping you heal. To reach that goal."

"I am in." she told him and got up, grabbing a robe out of a drawer and then she collected her mere clothes.

"Next week, same time?" Mox nodded and watched her tying the robe shut over her stomach.

"Prepare yourself for next week mentally. I will lick that pussy and eat it out. I will push my tongue into you and a finger or two."

Cece shuddered in anticipation.

"I can't wait. Take care of your knee till then Mox."

With that she left the blue room, feeling a little lighter than before. Someone had put fingers into her. Three! She wanted to squeal in delight but waved only grinning like an idiot at Rob.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Another Wednesday. Hello everyone. I hope you are okay and up for another round of Mox/Cece interaction.

I appreciate every review, every follow or fave. Oh and, if you are mebarassed to review the story with your real pen name I invite you to log off and write a guest review. I just like to hear from all of you in some form.

Enjoy, and read you hopefully next week!

**Chapter 3**

Mox checked his watch. 9.15 pm. She was 15 minutes late! When he hated one thing is was tardiness!

He flexed his hands to fists and opened them a couple of times. The he pulled the hood of his sweatjacket lower into his masked face and left the blue room. He would go, find Rob and cancel this deal. He had not the time for these games!

He stalked into the dance and bar area of The Club and looked around. And what he saw at the bar made him furious.

He walked over to the bar and grabbed a handful of blonde hair with his fist and jerked the head of the owner back.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be sub?" he growled and saw a hint of annoyance and fear in her eyes. She wanted to argue, he could see it in the way she drew in her breath.

He leaned closer until his breath touched the skin near her ear.

"Argue out here with me and this is over. I can't punish you like any other sub for it because of your background. But I will not accept it. So chose your next move wisely." His grip on her hair didn't lose the entire time. He saw the defeat in her eyes and dragged her off of the bar chair.

Once she stood beside him he opened his fist a little so it didn't hurt anymore but to bystanders it still looked like he manhandled her. A powerplay.

"Mox…" Rob warned and slid off his chair as well. His wife Jennifer, Cece and himself had been sitting at the bar, talking, and Cece had completely lost track of time.

"It's ok." Cece whispered and followed Mox into the blue room.

He threw the door shut and locked it.

"Mox…I am…."

"Shut up. On your knees." His voice was angry and he paced in front of her. She hesitated a moment, unsure of him right now.

"KNEEL!" he shouted and she dropped on her knees, shaking a little by now.

"I will only explain this once. I am 5 days a week on the road. I am home barely 48 hours each week. I come here to live out the fantasies I can't live out with just anybody. This time down here is precious to me. This is me down here. Just me. And you just wasted a good half hour of MY TIME." He barked and stopped in front of her. He dropped to his knees so he could look her in the eyes.

"Look at me." At one point she had lowered her eyes to the floor like an obedient little sub.

Now it was an effort to raise her eyes and to look at him again.

"I will not hurt you Cece. I will never hurt you like that. See…" He spread his arms and pulled them back to his body again. His hands were not shaking anymore. "I am good. I take this serious with you. I want to help you and I think I can. But my time is really precious to me. I can't stand tardiness. And I will not allow for you to speak up to me out there." He pointed his thump back to the closed door.

"If another sub would argue out there with me I would spank her, tie her up on a table and let everyone have a slap on her ass. I can't do that with you, and I respect that. But I am the Dom out there. What goes on between these walls, this is between us. But out there the roles have to be clear. Understood?"

Cece nodded.

"Permission to speak. What was up out there?"

Cece gulped and her voice was tiny. "We just talked. Rob and Jen are my friends. I forgot the time. I didn't do it to disrespect you Mox. It won't happen again."

"Good. Cece, do you trust me? Trust me that I will not overstep the borders you set for me? Even when I am like this?" She just nodded again and he growled.

"I trust you." She said finally. Now his hand touched her hair gently.

"Good. Sorry. Sorry I scared you like that. But punishment is in order. We will do this a little differently tonight."

He got back up and opened his jeans. There were just buttons tonight and he took out his semi erect cock and placed it on her lips.

"Open your mouth Cece. I will pump it into your mouth gently. When it gets too much you tap on my leg and I will stop. Granted, tap me a little forcefully so I notice, ok?"

"Yes." When she was about to close her mouth again he pushed his dick between her lips and pushed in and out of her mouth ever so gently. Soon her tongue greeted his tip eagerly and he let her work with him. He even let her lick him under his tip, a thing that drove him crazy and she already knew that. With her helping him he neared his release quickly.

"You want me to come in your mouth?" he pressed out grunting and she nodded.

After he couple more pushes he came and she swallowed every drop of him.

"Good girl." He patted her head.

"Now I want to repay the favor."

He walked over to his duffle bag and pulled out a blindfold.

"I want to eat your pussy like I said last week. I want to push a finger or two in and make you come on my lips. I can only do that without the mask. Since I don't trust you to keep your eyes closed, I want to blindfold you. To make it easier for you I will lay down on the bed and you can sit on my face. I give you the power this way. Agree to it, I will not offer this too often."

"What if I tell you that I can't stand the blindfold?"

"Then we move to plan B. And I will continue with toys to find out what you like."

Cece thought about it. Finally she said: "Blindfold me."

Mox walked over and gently placed the black cloth over her eyes. "You still have your safe word. We can stop at any time. Relax." Cece exhaled and stood there now blindfolded.

She heard the zipper of his jacket open and his mask must have come off because she felt his lips on her shoulder where he licked her skin in tiny little circles.

With his hands he pushed the halters of her tiny teddy down and the piece fell on the floor exposing her naked upper body and her little g string.

Cece shuddered when he trailed his tongue lower and when he stopped at her other shoulder blade she froze.

He could make out 4 cigarette burns there. His finger trailed over them.

"You should have them covered with a tattoo or something." He told her and his hands rubbed her shoulders until she relaxed again.

"Good girl. Relax. This is me. You are in Las Vegas. You are here with me. We are alone. And you have all the power over me. You know that, right?"

"Yes…" she breathed and when she shuddered now it was out of pleasure.

"I will lead you to the bed now…after we got rid of that sorry excuse of a slip." He pushed the tiny string down her legs and let her step out of it.

"You are beautiful." He told her when he brushed her hands up her legs. Then he grabbed her hand and led her to the bed.

Cece heard the bed squeak a little as he lay down on it, still mostly closed in jeans and a wife beater.

"Use your hands. Let them roam for a little but not too long. I want your pussy over my mouth soon."

Cece groped around until she felt his jeans underneath her hands. She straddled him and rubbed her core over the hard denim for a bit which made them both moan.

Then her hands wandered higher, over the softer fabric of his wife beater. Before she could let her hands wander higher he grabbed her wrists. "Pussy. Now." He growled.

She got up and crawled higher until her legs were around his face. She pressed them together and his rough cheeks brushed over her inner thighs. He had a scruff!

Without thinking about it she dropped her pussy on his face and she felt him giggle underneath.

"Eager beaver. You like the scruff?" "Yes!" To reward her he rubbed his cheeks up and down the soft flesh of her thighs. And then his tongue brushed over her clit and she shuddered.

"You are wet baby." He told her. He used his hands to separate her folds and circled her entrance. When she lowered herself a little more he took the invitation and pushed his tongue into her while one finger rubbed her clit.

She rode his face only for a minute or two and then she came hard.

"Mox!" she moaned quietly. She was no screamer. He liked that. Cece rode out her orgasm and then she collapsed on the bed beside him.

"That was…" she started until she remembered that he liked her quiet.

"It was great. It's fine Cece. Talking is allowed tonight. You did well. I am proud." He brushed his hand over her naked body, teased her nipples for a bit, until he got up.

"Keep the blindfold on. I…I don't apologize much, but I am sorry I was so angry tonight. It had nothing to do with you, but with my job, and with private stuff. Sorry you were on the receiving end. I would understand when you decide to end this here and now."

Cece sat up and stared at him or the general direction where she thought he stood.

"No. No Mox. You did more to me in three weeks than others did in three month. I learn to trust you. I want this."

"Good. I want this as well. Get used to the idea, that I will fuck you really soon Cece. Maybe next week. Maybe the week after that. I want you. Badly. Be punctual next time."

She heard the door close and she took off the blindfold. He was gone.

She dropped back down on the bed and sighed. Yes, he had scared her at first, but she believed him when he told her that he would not hurt her. And he had pushed her over so many limits in such a short time. She really didn't want to give this up. And she smiled thinking about next week and the possibility of having his cock inside of her. It didn't scare her like it used to. She anticipated it now.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hello and welcome to our weekly meet. I feel a bit shady posting this chapter today, in the timeline it should have been posted last Thursday. Sorry, lol, I couldn't post it last Thursday because I had not enough chapters ready after that. Now I have so here you go.**_

_**We learn a little bit about the man behind Mox in this chapter. Also about Cece.**_

_**I would really like a couple of reviews at this point. Don't get me wrong. I love every follow and fave but a little more feedback would be really nice. :)**_

**Chapter 4**

Jon hated everything that had to do with this side of the business. But he couldn't postpone it any longer. His accountant had left him messages over the past three weeks and when he came home yesterday there was even a letter. Urgent matters to discuss. All of that and his overall mood yesterday had led to that night in the club where he almost blew it with Cece. Things turned out good in the end but still. She was his sub in training, he knew parts of her shitty backstory. He needed to have patience with her.

When he strolled into the bank now it was busy. He didn't bother calling beforehand. He was a good customer, they would have to make the time.

He walked over to a counter, not bothering with his sunglasses just yet and the elderly lady looked him up and down. Granted. He looked like a hobo sometimes but his clothes were always clean and he had showered this morning. So no matter how unruly his hair looked or how scruffy his beard seemed to be he was squeaky clean and had a 7 figure balance on his account.

"I need to talk to my accountant. I have been summoned."

The lady wrinkled her nose. He would bet a month salary that just now she thought that his balance sported a big minus in front of it.

"Account number?"

Jon rattled it off and oh look, her face changed and a fake smile appeared.

"Mr Good. You accountant is not in the office today. Let me get the manager really quick."

Sure do that, old wench. Jon waited, looking bored and trying to be invisible at the same time.

Two minutes later a bald guy with a belly and rimmed glasses showed up.

Jon did a double take. No way. He was almost grinning at this point but he put his poker face back on.

"Mr Good. So sorry to keep you waiting. I am the manager Charles Richardson. You accountant called in sick this morning but one of my best people will gladly talk to you. Please follow me."

Sure one of his people...because he had probably no idea anymore about the day to day business.

"Ms Walsh is one of my best. She manages the accounts M-Z. She looks into your matter just now. But you can already step in."

He even opened the door for Jon and he stepped into the office. The door was closed behind him and he saw a blonde woman staring at her screen facing away from him.

Just as he was about to make his presence known she turned around and he felt like he had received a low blow.

His belly did a flip and all his blood rushed involuntarily to his cock.

"Good Morning Mr Good. I just reviewed your account. Please step closer. Take a seat. Can I get you anything?"

If he would step closer...what if he would turn around and run? What if he opened his mouth?

Her smile wavered a little when he didn't move.

"Mr Good?" she asked again and Jon shrugged in his mind. Whatever let's do this.

He stepped closer and shook her still stretched out hand. She took it, appreciating the strong handshake and her eyes roamed over his face. He saw the moment she hesitated on his eyes but she had a great poker face as well.

"Please sit. What can I do for you today?"

For a moment he hesitated. Then he decided to just let it play out. See her reaction if there was any.

"Your colleague called me." he started and he saw the small intake of breath. "He bothered me for weeks." he continued and he saw how she closed her eyes while he talked. When she opened them again he saw the turmoil in them. The need to ask him that question that burned on her mind.

"Do you know what your boss does Friday nights?" he asked her and her eyes widened.

"Its kink night at The Club. He parades a beautiful blonde around on a leash. I saw him one time. What I heard about him was not flattering. He treats his subs like animals."

Now Samantha inhaled sharply.

"Mox?" she asked, still a little unsure but mostly because she needed to hear him say it.

"Cece." he drawled and he can see her cheeks heating up.

"I...you...this is not supposed to happen."

"No its not. Maybe you know now why I wear that mask."

Did she know of him? His profession?

"I...you are...that's weird. What did you say about my boss?"

He grinned. She fled to a safer place unable to address her deal with him at the moment.

"I am telling you to stay out of the club on Friday nights and be careful on the nights you go there alone. Your boss is a creep. And he prefers blondes. I would say he probably has the hots for you."

"I don't go there alone. Just with...you." There she addressed it.

"Good. Will this be a problem? Us? Now that you know my face?" Jon hoped not. He was careful with his subs. If the media got wind of his Wednesday night adventures it could get ugly. That's why he normally took trained subs, subs Rob trusted. And he used the mask.

This happening was not expected.

"We are fine...Mox. I have to tell you though...I know now what you do for a living. I am no fan but I watch wrestling every now and then and I am pretty sure I saw you a time or two. Will that be a problem for you?"

Jon leaned back and studied her. She had as much to lose as he did. "We both signed a confidentiality agreement. Let's agree that what we do in the blue room stays in the blue room. It's between Mox and Cece not Jon and Sam or Dean and Sam."

"Good. I agree. So...why are you here today?"

Jon put the letter he got on the table and Sam read it and checked her computer again.

"We get a bonus for every investment contract we seal. Bobby is a very eager man. He pushed a little. He would get 5 % of the money you invest. With your balance...that is a lot."

"Do I need any of that shit?"

"It would be wise to invest some money. In stock, in real estate, art. But if you don't feel like it don't do it. I would then advise you to put the money on another account where you get at least 0,75 % interests. With your normal account its just 0,25 %. You can get to your money in a day so nothing changes for you. If you would consider to safely tuck it away for a year the interest rate would be 1,5 %. In an emergency you can still get to the money. I would advise you to do that. But I will not sell you something you don't want to have."

"When I sign something now you get the comission?"

"Yes. But that would be mean to Bobby..."

"Bobby can kiss my ass. I want you to manage my account. Do I have to change my name for that? Or does Mox work?"

"You can sign for the transfer. Bobby will hate me but...? "Sam shrugged

"Okay. Do the paperwork. Does next Thursday work for you to sign them? And how much money should I put away for a year?"

"500-750.000 I would suggest. That leaves you enough to toy around with plus the monthly checks. And you can still get to it."

"Do the 750 grant then. I don't need it. Book me in for next Thursday and tell me when I should be here."

"Will do."

Jon nodded and got up.

"I will see you next week then. Stay safe."

"I am sitting in a chair. The worst that can happen to me is that I staple myself. You on the other hand…stay safe Mox."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

The next Wednesday Cece was early in the blue room.

She checked the clock like every ten seconds but it was really 9.12 pm already. Sighing she lay down on the bed, watching the door. Tonight she wore a little black teddy dress, nothing else.

At 9.17 pm the door burst open and Mox came in, slamming the door shut. Cece jerked when he let his duffle bag fall to the ground. She wanted to speak but he held up his hand to silence her, ripped of his mask and stalked to the telephone in the room.

"Come to the blue room NOW!"

He pushed the receiver down and paced, shrugging out of his sweat jacket with the hood in the process, exposing his wide chest under a black wife beater.

Cece sat on the bed, knees pulled up to her chin and she watched Mox walking up and down the room.

The door opened and Rob strolled in.

"What is it?" he asked and checked on Cece briefly but she seemed fine.

"You have bloody fans out there. Two skanks. One redhead, one brunette. They made me. I want you to put on my jacket and my mask, walk out there and show them that what they thought they saw was an illusion."

Rob studied Mox' face and looked at Cece again.

"She knows." Mox replied impatiently.

"Ok. You owe me Mox. I told you countless times to use the employee entrance." Rob put on the mask, the jacket, pulled the hood up and left.

Mox threw the door shut and locked it.

He pushed a hand through his hair and took a couple of calming breaths.

"I didnt..." Cece started but he cut her off right there.

"If I thought for just a second you did it you wouldn't be sitting there. Everyone watches wrestling. I know some of the guys out there. They know me. Those skanks on the other hand. They have visitor bands. They stroll every club in search of celebs. I know that type. God damn it."

Cece got up and walked over to him. He had his back to her and was still furious when he felt her hands rub over his shoulders.

"I am sorry Master that you had such a stressful day. Tell your sub how she can make it better." Cece whispered in his ear while rubbing his tense shoulders. He relaxed a little.

"Keep doing this. It's not what I planned for tonight but I am willing to adept."

"Or perish..." Cece giggled and Mox spun around and grabbed her wrists.

"You don't want to bring up this shit in here. You don't want Dean Ambrose calling the shots, trust me. Not yet my sweet." He released one hand to brush his now free hand over her hair down her cheek.

"You have been naughty. Flashing Rob like that."

"Nothing there he didn't see or tap into already."

Mox growled.

"Do you think it is wise to tell me that he had what I didn't?"

Cece shook her head. "Let's change that. Tonight Mox. But be gentle."

"Cece, I will fuck you vanilla style if you want me to."

Cece's eyes widened. "For real? Old school missionary? That might be interesting. I haven't done this since…forever." She grinned and he brushed his thumb over her lips. "I like your grin. But I love your moans even more. Missionary, right? A challenge? I am up for it, are you? Maybe we can spice it up a little."

"I am all game." "Then shut that trap now." He ordered and she did that move with her hand as if she zipped her lips and threw away the key.

Mox knew that despite her carefree behavior she was still nervous. Maybe that was the reason she was so hyper tonight. And he let it slide. Again.

He lived this lifestyle for roughly 5 years now. Never ever had he cut a single woman so much slack. What was so special about this blonde, blue-eyed devil?

"On the bed, sub." He ordered and Cece climbed on the mattress all too willingly and lay down on her back her legs wide apart.

Now she flashed him and he shook his head grinning.

"For that I will not give you the chance to undress me. Or touch me at all."

He grabbed a soft scarf out of his duffle bag.

Kneeling down beside her he grabbed her wrists.

"I will tie them very loosely to the bed, if you really want to get free you can, but I would like you to give this a try." He explained softly and she nodded.

He tied her hands over her head appreciated how her breast rose by this action and her belly became flat. He trailed a hand down her side and she shivered. Once he reached the end of her teddy he did the same move reverted and pushed up her piece of clothing along the way until her breasts were exposed.

"Perky little nipples. Always so eager to stand up for me." He flicked his tongue first over her left nipple then over her right one. Again this delightful shiver.

"Hold that thought."

He got up and got the nipple clamps she liked so much out of his bag and put them on which made her moan.

He gently tugged at the chain that connected the clamps and Cece almost purred.

This turned him on so much. Her wide eyes, these little moans and the pout on her face when he stopped playing with her breast. He caught himself far too often with the need to bite into those full lips. To nip at them, to put his tongue into her mouth to wrestle with hers.

But kissing was out of the question. Not in this relationship they had. So he reigned his needs in and grabbed a pillow.

"Hips up." He commanded a bit too harshly and Cece pushed up immediately with an unspoken question in her eyes.

He pushed the pillow under her hips so they were raised a bit to give him a better angle later.

"Sorry. I was angry at myself. Relax Cece. I will be so very gentle."

He brushed his scruffy cheek over the delicate skin of her inner thigh. And it was not gentle and it left some red marks.

He repeated the action on her other leg and when he was near her crotch and pushed out his tongue to lick her once from her core to her clit.

She was getting wet. Good. And the scratches on her thighs that probably burned some would keep her occupied.

He touched those red marks with a finger and she hissed. "Too much?" he asked her and she shook her head no. "Answer me honestly Cece." Again a brush of his finger, this time he had licked it shortly before.

"No, it's good. Especially when you continue to rub my clit." She pressed out because his other hand played with her clit.

After her answer he got up and walked to his bag again to grab a bottle of water out of it.

He wetted his hair like he had probably done it a hundred times before wrestling matches. Cece watched him with questioning eyes.

Mox ruffled his hair and returned. Water drops ran down his wife beater and he got rid of the piece of clothing with one simple movement. He stopped to push his jeans down as well, freeing his already semi erect cook.

"Trust me Cece." He urged her as he kneeled beside her head.

Cece opened her lips without him having to tell her and she sucked him, by now familiar with his most sensitive spot. He became hard in mere minutes.

"Enough." He told her and she released his cock. He had played lazily with her clit while she had sucked him and she was good to go.

After putting on a condom he got down between her legs. Water drops landed on her breast as he pushed his tip over her clit a couple of times.

"Good baby. Remember. You are her with me. You are safe with me. Relax and open up for me. Look into my eyes Cece. Look at me when I give you what you want."

He guided his cock to her entrance but didn't push in right away. He kept it there and brushed a hand through his wet hair. It landed on her burning tighs and she hissed because the water made his beard marks burn even more and he used that moment to push into her. Before she had the chance to panic he was halfway in and that's when her muscles tightened around him. He remained still and groaned. "Baby, I will come right away if you don't stop gripping me like that. Relax." He tugged at her breast clamps and brushed his thumb over her clit a couple of times.

"That's right. It's me Cece. Relax. Let me make you feel really good." She relaxed and he pushed deeper into her until he was up to the hilt inside her warmth.

"Fits like a glove. You are nice and tight. Can I start to fuck you baby?" His eyes searched hers and she nodded.

And Mox didn't waste any time. He started to rock his hips at first gently until she relaxed further and then he sped up.

When her eyes drifted close he knew she was close to her orgasm so he pumped into her even faster and pulled at her clamps right before he came and that was her undoing as well and she came hard, her muscles grabbing his cock and pulling him even closer.

And she looked relaxed and relieved and happy all at once. When she opened her eyes he could see that tears formed in them. Happy tears he supposed but no matter what kind of tears they were they were his coffin nail. He leaned over her face and pressed lips to hers and kissed her passionately. When their tongues met and fought for a while it was him who moaned.

Only after a long while he realized his slip up and pulled away from her pulling his cock out of her soft embrace as well.

He turned around to get rid of the condom.

"Sorry. That was not supposed to happen." He told her as matter of factly as he was able to.

"Us both coming at the same time? Me crying happy tears? Or you kissing me?" she asked his back that was turned to her. She struggled now to break free of the restraints because as expected he turned around with blazing eyes.

"You know damn well what I mean." He growled, still gloriously naked with his soft cock dangling between his strong thighs.

Cece released the clamps from her breasts because all of a sudden they felt sore from the constant pressure and she threw them at him.

"Stuff happens Mox. I rather have you slipping up like that than any other way."

She got up and pulled her teddy down to cover herself.

"Feelings happen down here and there will maybe come a day when you can't close the door every Wednesday night and be done with this for a week."

"I have no time to lose my heart."

"Well, the funny thing is we never get sick when there is time to get sick. People around us never die when we have time for it and we never fall for someone when we are looking for it. It all just happens when we don't have the time to deal with it."

Mox bit his lower lip and snarled.

"Oh and talking about time. Tomorrow. 10 am. Be punctual." Cece added.

With that she left him in the Blue Room.

What the hell was this? Falling for someone? Was she falling for him? Because he sure as hell didn't fall for her! That was not part of the plan!

So they both left frustrated that night, when they should feel sky high after what they had accomplished.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I am so sorry I missed our appointment on Wednesday! Real life was busy but now I have some time off from work and maybe can update a little more often. We will see. Please don't spank me too hard! :)_

**Chapter 6**

Samantha had tried her hardest to prepare with her next client mentally. Did she really just tell him last night that she fell for him? Well not directly of course, but in the context of everything she had said? Damn, this was getting out of hand and way to fast. And now she took him over as a business client. After she had fought tooth and nail with her co-worker about this. He hated her now because Jonathan Good had been a great client so far. Undemanding, always a plus balance in his account. And now she had stolen him away.

She shrugged. His bad.

A glance to the clock told her it was five minutes after 10 am and she knew he was playing games. Asshole. What was it what he said? What happens in the Blue Room stays in the Blue Room? He was being unprofessional here. And a fucking asshole.

Sam got up to close her blinds to her office and plopped down back into her chair, staring at the door.

10 minutes after 10 there was a knock on the door and an assistant announced Mister Good and Jon strolled in. Today he looked even more unkempt than last week.

His jeans were ripped at the knees and if she didn't know it better she would bet they were part of his ring gear.

When he started to open his mouth she cut him off. "Sit." She ordered, her voice full of authority.

His eyes sparkled with anger for a moment before he sat down. And as his ass touched the chair she got up. Today she wore a sharp business outfit. Dark grey jacket, white blouse and a matching skirt that just touched her knees. Her hair was in a tight bun and she wore glasses. She looked almost like a school teacher.

"You are late." She said as she walked past him to her door and looked it in passing.

When he wanted to respond to her she grabbed his hair that got a little too long over the past few weeks.

"Remember what you told me about the Club? That out in the club I was supposed to be your obedient little sub? Well in here it is you who will obey me. Understood?" She flicked her tongue over his left ear.

"Ahh Sam, I told you I don't bottom often. And not after you walking out on me last night." He growled but didn't move.

Sam still held his hair captive and walked around him enough so she could look at his face. No, he wouldn't obey, he would fight her.

"You are an asshole." She told him and released his dark blonde curls frustrated. He fixed his hair by tousling it back on his forehead.

"You give up fast. And that when you put all this effort into this with your fuck me skirt, those glasses and those deliciously high heels." His eyes wandered over her body.

Sam plopped down on her desk in front of him and raised one leg, placing her heel at his crotch. And she pushed. Gently.

"I just know when I have to…adapt." His blue eyes flashed and he snarled. "I told you, you are not ready for Dean, baby."

"Right. You know what I need, huh? And the damn thing is, you are right most of the time."

She sighed. "I am a good dom, I know what you need, and this is not me sounding cocky. I just do." He shrugged and wiggled his hips a little under her foot. He was getting hard, this turned him on, there was no use denying that.

"But our Wednesday night arrangement shouldn't be discussed here. I came here to sign some papers, make some money."

Sam looked at him. She had this planned and it blew all up in her face just like that.

"Fine." She got up, walked around her desk and pulled out the papers she had prepared for him to sign.

They were done in under 5 minutes.

Just as she was about to ask if she would see him next Wednesday he cut her off.

"You want to take this beyond the Blue Room and the safety it presents?" he asked her and that caught her off guard. She simply nodded, anticipation rising in her body.

"Then we need to talk. What are you doing tomorrow morning at 5 am?"

"5 am?" she raised her eyebrows. "I am asleep!"

"Well, be ready for a little trip. As much as I like the heels, wear sneakers or something. And jeans or sweat pants."

"Any more requirements master?" she couldn't keep the sarcasm out of her voice, in fact it dripped with it.

"Nope. Just tell me where I can pick you up."

She told him a place close to her home and with that he walked to the door. Before walking out he turned around.

"Just so you know. This…" he gestured at her and her whole attire. "…is more than tempting. I know what you were up to, and I would have given in, but as you so nicely put it. I am an asshole. Sometimes. I will let you win some battles. But not this one. See you tomorrow."

And with that he left.


End file.
